In recent years, digital photography and film photography have evolved to include inexpensive water proof cameras which have a cost and ease of use factor within the scope of everyday users. Where formally such waterproof cameras were bulky and expensive and hard to operate, placing them in the domain of professionals, recently developed digital cameras with computerized exposure calculations have made water related photography well within the scope of operation of amateurs.
However, frequently in water sports the force of the water itself is a factor in why the user is in the aquatic environment. This is especially true in the sport of surfing, kayaking, rafting, and sports where the user is essentially riding the water on a craft of some sort.
In such an environment, there will generally be short time periods between rushing water or breaking waves where the user has the opportunity to snap a photograph. In doing so, the user currently must either hold the camera in their hand for the duration of the time in the water, or place it in some belt mounted or body mounted casing when it is not being used so the camera may ride along with the user.
Most such cases and camera holders are inconvenient for the user since they employ lids to hold the camera in a confined area. Further, in the very short time frames available to the user, removing the camera from the camera bag or holder, taking the picture, and fumbling to replace the camera in the holder is very inconvenient. Consequently, most users take very few pictures especially in a surfing environment where the user is liable to end up underneath the wave, instead of upon it, should they mis-time their actions due to fumbling with their camera.
As such, there exists an unmet need for a device which will engage and hold a camera in a water environment and which will allow ease of use. Such a device should provide a very secure containment of the camera so that in the rough and tumble marine environment the camera is not lost. However, such a device should also allow for the easy insertion and removal of the camera from the case, so that the user may employ the camera in very short available time frames. Still further, such a device should allow for removal and reinsertion into a casing, in a manner that does not require the user to look at the device during either action. This allows the user to keep their eyes on the moving water so they can make timely moves and take immediate action should the need arise, without having to look at the camera holder to re-insert the camera therein.
Still further, such a device should additionally allow the user to snap pictures, if desired, without the need to remove the camera from the body-engaged camera holder.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for the containment of a camera which is engageable to the user.
It is a further object to provide a device wherein during removal and especially reinsertion of the camera in the case the user may easily do so without having to look at or view the opening the case.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide such a camera holder that is especially well adapted for use in a marine environment in combination with water resistant cameras.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide such a device that is adapted for engagement to a wet suit or other marine type article of clothing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a camera holder that will allow the user to take photos without removing it from the case which is user-engaged.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.
With respect to the above description and background, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components and/or steps set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The various apparatus and methods of the invention herein described and disclosed are capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways which will be obvious to those skilled in the art once they review this disclosure. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing of other devices, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present disclosed device for holding a camera. It is important, therefore, that the objects and claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction and methodology, insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.